The Boulevard Of Konoha
by Kingi.Dawn
Summary: "Aku bertekad akan menjadi lebih kuat." Summary jelek, The story is better :  ONESHOT, NON-YAOI, Songfic, Maybe OOC? Mind to R&R, please.


Emm... Fic ini terinspirasi dengan begitu tiba-tiba pas aku nemuin komik lamaku yang judulnya _**Sparkling Gingachou.**_ Itu salah satu komik yang berkesan, lho, walaupun aku cuma punya volume 1-nya *di tendang*.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**. Andaikan aku yang punya **Naruto**, itu manga nggak bakalan berlanjut karena aku nggak jago gambar buat lanjutinnya XDD

**Aluto** dan **Akeboshi**, untuk lagunya yang indah.

**X**

** X**

** X**

**The Boulevard Of Konoha**

** By Kingi Dawn, 2010.**

_A/N Note: Fic ini ber-setting__ waktu setelah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, ke tempat Orochimaru, setelah Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan Chouji masuk rumah sakit, setelah akhirnya mereka semua sehat kembali, Asuma masih ada, dan kisah ini terjadi sebelum Naruto berangkat bersama Jiraiya keluar Desa Konoha untuk berlatih._

_

* * *

_

**_(BGM: Akeboshi - Wind)_**

**_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize_**  
**_ Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize_**  
**_ Climbing the mountain, never coming down_**  
**_ Break into the contents, never falling down_**

_**.**  
_

**Naruto's POV.**

Sasuke Uchiha.

Orang paling sial yang pernah kutemui. Kenapa dia harus pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, sih? Membuat Sakura menangis. Aku tidak suka. Pertarungan terakhir kami—dengan kegagalanku membawanya pulang kembali, berakhir sangat tragis. Setidaknya itu yang para penduduk Konoha pikirkan. Aku juga sebenarnya berpikir kalau itu tragis, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi.

Sudah terjadi dengan cepat, begitu saja.

Tapi, aku masih mempunyai janji dengan Sakura—bahwa aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang kembali, dan aku tidak akan menarik kata kataku. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, mangkuk-mangkuk ramen yang belum di cuci bertebaran. Begitupun dengan baju-baju kotor yang berserakan, aku tidak ada keinginan untuk mencucinya. Aku menghela nafas sambil terus duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Bingung apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Besok, Sennin-mesum satu itu, Guru Jiraiya, akan mengajakku keluar Konoha untuk berlatih.

Aku bertekad akan menjadi lebih kuat.

XDXDXD

**Normal POV**

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya di apartemen yang cukup butut itu. Ia mengunci pintu, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Naruto merasa ia perlu refreshing, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia yakin akan rindu desanya ini, begitu ia sudah pergi bersama Jiraiya nanti.

Ia menendang batu yang ada di jalanan.

"Hei, Naruto-nii!" panggil seseorang.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Konohamaru sedang cengar cengir di belakangnya.

"...Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tak bersemangat.

"A~ah! Kok tidak bersemangat seperti itu, sih! Coba lihat dulu jurusku! Lihat, lihat ya?" Pinta Konohamaru, agak memaksa.

Naruto hanya menyipitkan mata, dan dengan malas menyetujuinya.

"Jurus menyembunyikan diri!" ujar Konohamaru, sambil menarik sebuah kain yang entah darimana datangnya, menutupi dirinya.

"...Hahahahaha! Dasar bodoh, masih saja motif kainnya terbalik, tahu!" komentar Naruto, tertawa lepas sampai air matanya keluar.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, jangan tertawa!" rutuk Konohamaru sambil meninju pelan perut Naruto yang masih tertawa.

Setelah Naruto bersusah payah untuk menghentikan tawanya, Konohamaru bertanya tujuan Naruto.

"Berjalan-jalan saja, kok. Besok kan aku akan pergi, jadi ini kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat semuanya." jawab Naruto.

"EE~~HH? Pergi? Pergi kemana? Tidak ada yang memberitahuku, huh!" Konohamaru menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha. Kau saja yang tidak tahu perkembangan beritanya. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu, sih, mau kemana. Tapi Sennin-mesum itu mengajakku keluar Konoha untuk berlatih. Begitu aku kembali nanti, aku pasti jauh lebih hebat darimu, hahaha!" jawab Naruto bangga.

"Enak saja bilang begitu! Aku juga akan segera bertambah kuat!" teriak Konohamaru.

"Yaa.. Yaa.. Terserah kau saja deh," Naruto mengorek telinganya, berlagak meremehkan.

Setelah itu, Konohamaru di jemput oleh Guru Ebisu. Anak kecil itu melambai penuh semangat. Naruto membalas lambaiannya.

XDXDXD

**_My knee is still shaking like I was twelve_**  
**_ Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door_**  
**_ A man railed at me twice, though_**  
**_ But I didn't care_**  
**_ Waiting is wasting, for people like me_**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

**Toko Bunga Yamanaka, 09.38 AM.**

Aku melihat plat toko bunga itu dengan seksama. Bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di dalamnya berwarna-warni. Saat aku sedang memandangi bunga bunga itu satu persatu, tiba-tiba Ino, memakai apron putih, muncul di ambang pintu tokonya yang terbuka lebar.

"Eh? Naruto? Ada apa? Tumben kau lewat sini! Mau beli bunga?" tawar Ino dengan senyumnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, masuk ke dalam tokonya. Harum bunga semerbak.

"Coba lihat yang ini. Percaya atau tidak, Sakura membeli bunga ini untuk Lee saat ia sakit kemaren, hihihi." kata Ino, menyodorkan sebuah pot dengan bunga-bunga putih yang bermekaran di atasnya. Aku kembali menyipitkan mata.

"Heee~? Begitukah? Tapi memang bagus sih ya~ Lee pasti senang menerimanya" aku cengar cengir.

Tunggu.

Lee, katanya?

Seingatku, saat aku menjenguk Sasuke, aku juga melihat Sakura membawakan setangkai bunga putih itu. Tapi kenapa Ino tidak menyinggung nama Sasuke sama sekali? Apa dia sengaja?

Ini salahku. Salahku karena aku tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Ino pasti saat ini sedang sedih.

"Naruto? Kok malah bengong? Aku sedang berpromosi untukmu nih," teguran dari Ino menyadarkanku yang sempat terlelap dalam pikiran sendiri.

"Eh? Ya? Waduh, Ino, kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku tidak punya uang, hahaha." kataku. Ino tertawa kecil.

"Bukan maksudku menjual, Naruto. Aku bermaksud memberikan ini padamu sih—tapi jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku tidak naksir padamu, ingat itu!" kata Ino.

"Wah, Ino, gaya bicaramu sekarang seperti Sakura ya, hahaha, tapi terima kasih untuk bunganya." aku meraih setangkai bunga berwarna putih itu dan melambai sebelum keluar dari toko. Ino membalas lambaianku sambil tersenyum.

XDXDXD

Aku mengangkat setangkai bunga putih itu ke arah langit luas, warna putihnya sekarang bersatu dengan warna langit yang biru cerah.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuannya memberiku bunga, ya? Dia tidak mungkin naksir padaku, kan, hihihi." berbagai pikiran iseng menghinggapi kepalaku.

"Naruto." tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku pelan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada orang. Kemudian aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tetap tidak ada orang. Apa ada yang pakai jutsu untuk bersembunyi? Tapi untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya kan—

"Hei, Naruto," ulang suara itu. Aku mulai kesal. Kalau memanggil orang, kenapa tidak memakai cara normal saja sih?

"Di sini." kata suara itu lagi. Aku menengadah ke atas pohon, dan mendapati Shino sedang duduk disana.

"Kau ngapain di sana? Hei, cepat turun sini! Sudah memanggil orang dengan tidak jelasnya, sekarang kau mau berbicara denganku dari atas sana? Dasar kau.." belum selesai aku bicara, Shino dengan cepat sudah berada di depanku.

"Kukira cara memanggilku ini cukup sopan" komentarnya. Aku mendengus.

"GUK GUK!"

Apa lagi sekarang? Suara anjing?

"He—hei Akamaru, aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat, aku juga sebenarnya bersemangat, tapi aku sudah capek, dan lagi,.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Kiba muncul di tikungan jalan.

"Kiba!" panggilku, melambai.

Kiba melihatku, kemudian dia mendatangi kami berdua.

"Ada kau juga toh, Naruto! Yah, kukira kau seperti biasanya sedang makan di kedai ramen!" katanya.

"Naruto..." Shino memanggilku lagi.

"Hm?" jawabku sekenanya.

"Kamu cepat sadar kalau itu Kiba yang datang, ya.." katanya, sepertinya ngambek.

"Jelas sajalah! Cara memanggilmu yang aneh, tahu! Bukan salahku kan kalau aku lambat menyadarimu?" aku misuh-misuh sendiri. Kenapa hari ini sangat aneh, sih?

"Kau tahu dimana Hinata? Aku dari pagi tidak melihatnya.." Kiba membelokkan pembicaraan.

Aku menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba Akamaru menyalak keras dan berlari seenaknya.

"Akamaru! Aduh, hari ini dia aktif sekali. Sampai jumpa ya, kalian!" kata Kiba, langsung berlari mengikuti Akamaru.

Aku menoleh ke arah Shino.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau lakukan sek—" kata-kataku terputus saat aku di tubruk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit di tubruk ini daripada terkena jurus Chidori milik Sasuke. Aku tersungkur ke depan dan dengan sukses mencium tanah.

"HEI! KALAU JALAN, LIHAT KE DEPAN DONG!" aku berdiri. Kulihat di belakangku, Chouji, dengan sekantongpenuh makanan ringan, snack, permen, terlebih lagi keripik kentang yang sangat di sukainya. Mukanya tidak terlihat, tertutup kantong kertas, tapi dari pakaian dan postur tubuhnya, tentu saja aku tahu kalau itu Chouji.

"Hei, Naruto.. Kau juga cepat menyadari kalau itu Chouji, ya.." Shino mulai berkomentar lagi. Aku mencibir.

"Maaf—maaf, aku terburu-buru, permisi" kata Chouji, cepat-cepat berjalan. Karena aku sudah lapar lagi walaupun sudah memakan 2 mangkuk ramen tadi pagi, aku berniat meminta sedikit cemilannya, dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

XDXDXD

**Normal POV**

Naruto dan Shino mengikuti Chouji. Chouji tampak menaiki tangga tebing, beberapa bungkus cemilannya terjatuh keluar dari kantong. Naruto memungutinya dengan wajah nakal.

"Hei, Shikamaru." panggil Chouji.

Shikamaru terbangun dan mendapati Naruto, Shino dan Chouji yang datang.

"Kenapa jadi ramai begini?" komentarnya, menguap lebar.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto, Shino, Chouji dan Shikamaru sama sama mengikuti hobi pemalas yang satu itu—berbaring melihat langit. Walaupun Naruto tidak tahu apa asyiknya berdiam diri seperti ini, tapi karena dari tadi ia berebut keripik kentang dengan Chouji, baginya tak masalah jika tinggal lebih lama lagi.

Asuma dan Kurenai terlihat menaiki tangga tebing dan mendapati mereka berpesta keripik.

"...Kalian, sudah kuduga ada disini. Daritadi kami mencari kalian." ujar Kurenai pelan.

Mereka semua menengok bersamaan.

"Weee~~! Kurenai-sensei dan Asuma-sensei sedang kencan ya? Ahahahaha!" komentar Naruto, menggoda mereka berdua. Semburat merah tampak muncul di wajah keduanya, tetapi Asuma tetap berusaha cool dan terlihat santai.

"Tidak juga—kami mau mengajak kalian makan yakiniku." jawabnya. Mata Chouji langsung berbinar-binar, sedangkan Shikamaru bergumam seperti 'Makan lagi? Merepotkan sekali'.

Saat mereka berempat berdiri dan berjalan, tetapi Naruto diam saja.

Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu, berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tidak ikut?" tanya-nya.

Naruto menggeleng, sambil nyengir lebar.

"Tidak, deh. Lain kali saja. Lagipula kasihan Asuma-sensei jadi harus membayariku, hehehe. Sudah ya! Sampai ketemu!" jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian berbalik, berjalan cepat.

Shikamaru tampak tersenyum tipis setelah kepergian Naruto, kemudian ia menyusul yang lainnya, menuju kedai Yakiniku.

XDXDXD

**_Don't try to look so wise, _**  
**_ Don't cry 'cause your so right_**  
**_ Don't dry with fakes or fears_**  
**_ 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

**.**

**12.40 PM**

Hari yang panas. Jangkrik berbunyi-bunyi seakan senang dengan hari yang terlalu panas ini. Panas, panas, panas.

_Sudah panas, lapar pula, susah sekali merebut keripik itu dari Chouji tadi_, gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan—hampir meringsut saking lemasnya.

"_HAT_!" terdengar sebuah suara.

Naruto mendongak dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang ada di dekat Dojo milik keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto berjalan menuju gerbangnya, dan mendapati Neji sedang berlatih jurus-jurus dengan Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar, puas. Akhirnya, sekarang tidak ada lagi permasalahan Bunke dan Souke di antara mereka.

"N-naruto?" panggil Hinata pelan, dari belakang. Naruto menoleh, mendapati perempuan itu berdiri sambil membawa dua bungkus plastik.

"S-sedang apa kau disini..?" tanya-nya lagi.

'Ahahaha. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok ! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja !' jawab Naruto. Matanya sekarang baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi ia masih membawa setangkai bunga putih pemberian Ino.

"Oh iya Hinata, ini bunga untukmu. Bunga itu lebih pantas untuk perempuan, kan? Hahaha" kata Naruto, menyodorkan bunga ke depan muka Hinata. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Saking terkejutnya, ingin rasanya ia pingsan saat itu juga. Tapi, wajahnya hanya memerah dan menerima bunga dari Naruto.

"M-mau mampir dulu? A-aku t-tadi pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli m-minuman ini, untuk mereka.." Hinata memperlihatkan dua bungkus plastik yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Ah~Tidak deh! Lain kali saja ya! Aku lapar sekali, ingin makan ramen! Sudah ya Hinata, bye bye!" Naruto langsung berlari lagi, tanpa memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk berbicara lebih lanjut, dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh sambil tersenyum.

XDXDXD

**_You say dreams are dreams_**  
**_ I ain't gonna play the fool anymore_**  
**_ You say, 'cos I still got my soul_**  
**_ Take your time baby _**  
**_ Your blood needs slowin' down_**  
**_ Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom_**  
**_ Reflection of fear make shadows of nothing_**  
**_ Shadows of nothing _**  
**_ You still are blind if you see a winding road_**  
**_ 'Cos there's always a straight way to the point you see_**

**_._**

"Lagipula kau juga yang salah sih, Lee! Sudah kubilang kan, kalau tidak bisa melompati tali sebanyak 1000 kali, tidak usah di ulangi, memaksakan diri saja! Kau kan juga baru sembuh, ingat itu.." Tenten berceramah sambil berjalan, sedangkan Lee berjalan di papah oleh Gai-sensei dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Walau bagaimanapun aku harus menyelesaikan lompatan itu.. Nanti sore aku akan berlatih lagi! Yooosh!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya, walaupun wajahnya terlihat capek sekali.

"Bagus, itu baru namanya semangat di masa muda! Aku mendukungmu selalu, Lee!" komentar Gai-Sensei.

"Yoosh, Gai-Sensei, aku akan berusaha!" jawab Lee. Dan kemudian mereka berdua memulai adegan dengan latar belakang sunset dengan ombak yang menderu-deru.

_'Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa tahan bersama orang-orang seperti ini, sih?'_ batin Tenten.

Karena mulai muak dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, ia menoleh ke depan, dan mendapati Naruto sedang berjalan dengan lenggangnya.

"Itu Naruto kan? Naruto! Hei!" panggil Tenten. Naruto menoleh, dan melambai.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Tenten, berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Hum? Aku mau ke kedai ramen, walaupun tidak punya uang, mau berhutang dulu, hehehe! Lapar~ Kalian sendiri mau kemana?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kami baru latihan tadi, melihat keadaan Lee sih—sebaiknya makan dulu. Gai-sensei! Lee! Bagaimana kalau kita ikut Naruto makan ke Ichiraku Ramen?" ajak Tenten. Ajakan itu langsung di sambut dengan cepat oleh kedua jempol Lee dan Gai-sensei sambil memamerkan senyum mereka berdua yang berkilauan.

XDXDXD

**13.04 PM, Ichiraku Ramen.**

"Jadi Naruto... Kau dengar aku? Jangan sampai merepotkan Jiraiya-sensei nanti. Kau benar benar harus berlatih, dan.."

"Sudahlah Iruka, kau tidak melihat Naruto sedang memakan ramen mangkuk ke-tiganya? Dia tidak akan konsentrasi mendengar nasihatmu." komentar Kakashi. Ya, Naruto, Tenten, Lee dan Gai-Sensei bertemu dengan Kakashi-Sensei dan Iruka-Sensei di kedai ramen. Walaupun Kakashi hanya membaca Icha Icha Paradise dan Iruka-Sensei mengobrol dengan Ayame, anak perempuan penjual ramen.

"Hum, heful ifu! (Betul, itu!)" kata Naruto dengan ramen yang penuh di dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,…

"Terima kasih!" kata Naruto lantang, meletakkan mangkuk ramen keempatnya, dan mengelus perutnya yang menggelembung seperti balon.

"Perutmu itu karet atau apa, sih.." komentar Kakashi.

"Yoosh! Naruto! Makan adalah sumber kekuatan di masa muda!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya lagi. Naruto balas mengacungkan jempol.

"Ah~ Aku jadi mengantuk. Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja untuk tidur. Baiklah semuanya, aku duluan ya!" ujar Naruto, berdiri dan menyibak korden kedai ramen. Iruka menyibak korden kedai ramen dan berteriak,

"Naruto! Aku belum selesai menyampaikan ceramahku yang tadi!"

"Dadaahh~~ Iruka Sensei~!" Naruto tetap berlari sambil melambai dari belakang.

"Huh.. Anak itu," komentar Iruka.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." jawab Kakashi, walaupun matanya tak lepas dari buku Icha Icha Paradise-nya. Mendengar itu, Iruka tersenyum.

"...Kupikir juga memang begitu."

XDXDXD

**_Don't try to look so wise_**  
**_ Don't cry, 'cos your so right_**  
**_ Don't dry with fakes or fears_**  
**_ 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_**

**_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end,_**

_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end...**  
_

.

**Normal POV**

**Keesokan harinya, 06.33 AM, Kamar Naruto.**

Naruto masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Naruto mengubah posisi tanpa membuka matanya.

Terdengar lagi ketukan di pintu.

"Huumm.. Siapa sih~?" ujar Naruto malas. Tapi ia tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ketukan kali ini lebih keras.

"Yaa.. Yaa.. Aku datang.." Naruto beringsut-ringsut dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan lunglai menuju pintu dengan wajah mengantuk.

_Cklek_! Ia membuka pintu.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintunya, berkacak pinggang dengan wajah agak kesal.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa? Coba lihat jam! Kau janji dengan Jiraiya-sensei kemarin jam tujuh pagi sudah ada di gerbang Konoha, kan?" rutuk Sakura. Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"OH IYA! BENAR JUGA, hari ini kan aku mau pergi latihan! Ahh~! Dasar weker sialan, dia tidak berbunyi juga, padahal sudah kusetel dari tadi malam! Tunggu di situ, Sakura. Aku akan cepat!" Naruto terburu buru melempar topi tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sakura, di ambang pintu, menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Dasar, mau pergi begini juga, tetap saja kebiasaannya bangun kesiangan tidak berubah..' batinnya.

"Ayo, cepat, cepat Sakura! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin latihan, latihan~~" senandung Naruto selama perjalanan menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Begitupun Naruto, jangan sampai merepotkan Jiraiya-sensei!" ujar Sakura.

"Ah, dasar kau ini, mirip sekali dengan Iruka-sensei, selalu saja cerewet!" bantah Naruto. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekarang berguru pada Nenek Tsunade kan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Berjuang ya!" kata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum,

"Kau juga, Naruto." katanya.

XDXDXD

**Gerbang Konoha, 07.27 AM**

"Oi, Naruto."

"Naruto, seperti katamu, hari ini aku memanggilmu dengan cara yang normal,"

"Merepotkan sih pergi ke sini, tapi apa boleh buat."

"S-selamat pagi, Naruto.."

"Yo!"

'Guk!'

_'Kraus kraus'_

Naruto bengong. Ia tidak menyangka, di gerbang Konoha sudah banyak orang yang menunggunya. Ada Shino yang tumben tumbennya menyapa dengan normal, Chouji yang sedang memakan keripik seperti biasanya, Shikamaru yang menguap, Hinata yang malu-malu, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba dan Akamaru, Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei, Sennin-mesum, Nenek Tsunade dan Shizune.

"A-ada apa ini? Kok semuanya berkumpul?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

"Begitu mendapat kabar bahwa kamu akan meninggalkan desa ini untuk waktu yang tidak di ketahui, semuanya ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan." jawab Iruka-sensei.

Tiba-tiba suatu sosok turun entah dari mana. Kakashi.

"Yah, maaf aku terlambat, aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, jadi..."

"ALASAAAANNN..!" teriak mereka semua. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil mendapatkan respon seperti itu.

Naruto tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia sebenarnya terharu, dengan sikap teman-temannya. Walaupun masing-masing memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dan rata-rata kepribadiannya hampir aneh, tapi mereka semua adalah teman-temannya, teman-teman Konoha. Dan jalan besar yang ia lewati sejak kemarin, adalah jalan besar Konoha. Jalan yang biasa ia lewati hari-hari, jalan yang sangat ia cintai. Desa yang ia sayangi.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan bengong di situ. Pergilah..!" suara Sakura menyadarkan Naruto. Naruto tersentak, menyadari bahwa air mata hampir mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Uwaaaaa~! Naruto-nii mau nangis!" teriak Konohamaru tiba-tiba. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang memang hampir menangis.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis, kau tahu" komentar Kiba. Akamaru menyalak seolah menyetujui.

"Huh. Syukurlah kau sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi" Neji angkat bicara.

"Benar ya, benar! Kemarin saat dia bertemu denganku, dia masih terlihat sedih, lho! Sekarang sudah bersemangat lagi kelihatannya!" Ino tertawa.

"Heh. Tidak usah pikirkan Sasuke dulu. Mudah saja masalah itu nanti" Shikamaru berbicara sambil menguap lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yo, Naruto! Aku selalu percaya padamu!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto nyengir lebar, kemudian memeluk orang-orang yang ada paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Dasar kalian semuaaa...Bodoh~~!" teriaknya.

Hinata nyaris pingsan karena dapat pelukan dari Naruto.

"Hei, lepaskan, jangan peluk peluk begini dong! Menjijikkan, tahu!" ujar Shikamaru.

Semua tertawa.

XDXDXD

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yaaaa..!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambai.

"Ayo, Naruto. Tidak usah berlama-lama melambai begitu. Kita ini sudah kesiangan," kata Jiraiya, berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Hei bocah! Kalau kau pulang tanpa perubahan apapun, aku akan memberimu Dekopin nanti!" Tsunade akhirnya berteriak.

" Berjuanglah, Narutoooo..!" tambah Shizune dengan babinya.

Naruto nyengir untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian berbalik untuk mengejar Jiraiya yang sudah agak menjauh.

Sakura yang melihat punggung Naruto menjauh, mau tak mau tersenyum.

Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto.

Jadilah kuat.

**(BGM: Aluto - Michi To You All)**

**_Daitai itsumo doori ni_**  
**_ Sono kado wo magareba_**  
**_ Hitonami ni magire komi_**  
**_ Tokete kieite iku_**

**_ Boku wa michi wo takushi_**  
**_ Kotoba sura nakushite shimau_**  
**_ Dakedo hitotsu dake wa_**

**_ Nokotteta, nokotteta_**  
**_ Kimi no koe ga_**

**_ Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete_**  
**_ Boku wo arukaseru_**

**_ Kumo ga kireta saki wo_**  
**_ Mitara kitto_**

**_ Nee, wakaru deshou? (Nee, wakaru deshou?)_**

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Okeh, satu lagi fanfic yang flat dari saya.. Hohoho, berhasil selesai dalam waktu 2 jam \(^0^)/**

**Di mohon review, kritik dan sarannya ya... :)**


End file.
